Compressed gas often comes in bottles, typically small, lightweight, cylindrical, aluminum or steel bottles, with threaded or unthreaded necks. The cylinders may be for one time use (having a puncturable membrane) or refillable (typically valved). Carbon dioxide is often the gas under compression in the cylinder for use in a variety of devices including, for example, compressed gas powered guns. There has recently developed a need for small, lightweight valves to safely valve the gas provided by the small, lightweight, compressed gas cylinders. Prior art typically provides an unregulated on/off valve for engagement with such bottles. Some of the prior art discloses level held bottle/valve units wherein the fingers of ones hand, typically the hand holding the unit, may operate the valve. However, the prior are does not disclose a hand held unit wherein the valve will provide regulated gas to an output part, while retaining the hand held size and finger valve control.